1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to facial recognition and, more particularly, to techniques for mitigating face aging errors when performing facial recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, people have large photo libraries that include a significant number of images taken over a large span of time, sometimes over a course of many years. A user may wish to search all images in his photo library for a particular person. Facial recognition algorithms detect a face of the person from the images in the photo library. Currently, facial recognition solutions rely on age simulation models or age transformation models that create an aged model of a given face and then run facial recognition algorithms using the aged models. These techniques are unreliable, particularly when a large time gap exists between the time that an initial photo containing the face is taken and the time when the searched photos were taken. These techniques are also unreliable when applied to photos of children, whose faces change significantly over a short period of time. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for mitigating face aging errors when performing facial recognition.